Darkness
The spiritual magic of Darkness is unique in nature as it can be used in three of the five states of matter. Solid, Liquid and Gas. Its most common form is Gas. There are five kinds of darkness type, Shadows, Nemesi's, Cizars, Dawns, And Dulas. All darkness type are nearly blind in sunlight and prefer dry dark places where their sensitive eyes can see properly. '''Shadows: '''Gaseous common form of sheiks these peoples powers are limited to teleportation through sahdows, and being abe to create masive clouds of darkness. They absorb the darkness around them to use their power, they hate sunlight and often live in dark places. They can become monstrous creatures of the night due their power to absorb any darkness. '''Nemesi's: '''Common type of sheiks whose power is directly linked to liquid forms of darkness, as almostan ink-like substance this material is cold to the tough, and can be easily confused for poison or dirty water. Although this substance is only controlable by Nemesi's, they delight in using it to enter peoples minds and give them horrible nightmares. Its true power lies in in its hallucenagenic properties, although poison type cannot control its use there have been reports that they can remove it from their bodies as they can expell any kind of poison. '''Cizars: '''Uncommon darkness type. Anyone with the power of a cizar can wield a form of solidified shadows, similar in appearance to smoky quartz crystal, this substance cannot be manipulated by crisas of basher origin. Mistaken for canbitium by the public in its nature to be extremely hard, sharp and shiny. Cizar's will use this power to cut through some of the most solid states of other materials, making them efective miners. They helped Kazmix recover the tunnel way to the pools of destiny, as well as create The SpiderBat Web for the heroes to get in under Vellani Mountain. '''Dawns: '''Highly uncommon sheiks these people can control all three states of darkness, solid crystal form, liquid poison form, and gaseuos intangable form, with these immense powers these types of people often go mad and are schitzophrenic hearing, seeing, and creating things that arent there in their minds entirely. They can be very viscious believing they are superior to all other elements except cosmic power. One person of direct power of this nature was Khisear Wacha, who alos had a unique power of darkness, he could link his gaseous darkness power to the empyness of oblivion, if this power was born with him or if Kazmix's experiments unlocked it is unclear. He lost this power upon being freed from the nightlands and offered a place in the Realm of Souls, he declined and returned to the mortal world lsing all darknes spowers and yet retaining his Lighting and Metal capabilities. '''Dulas: '''Rare sheiks whose power is connected to the last two states of matter, Plasma and dark, these individual could heat up the shadow a person causing fire and melting, this power was hard to control howeveer since it eminates from them cnstantly and requires a great deal of concentration to keep from burning everything around themselves to a crisp. The power of darkness linked to dark is the empyness of everything, a hole of sorts in which one could fall into oblivion the realm in which exists in all Nightlands Beasts stomaches. These sheiks could shoots blasts of it at people or even rip open the sky to reveal nothingness beyond, they could eneter and leave oblivion at will in which mnay did so to master their power of plasmaic darkness. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of Darkness in the world of Cuocir is to allow time for the light to rejuvinate and appear the next day. The power of darkness also houses the nocturnal animals and creatures of Cuocir, being the emptiness in peoples souls everyone has a link to their own personal darkness. To which many darkness types can and will manipulate these fears, making their opponents halluciante the images of their worst nightmares as if they were real. Darkness is one of the 9 original elements learned from the elemental dragons, The only person in history mentionable to use Darkness was Gambiti the Traitor God. He was noted as a Nemesi. Darkness is believed to be the esscence of fear and is associated with the colors black, and grey. The seal of darkness is a darkness shadow with the symbol of anarchy embeded within it. Darkness in Employment '''Trade: '''All tarders use darkness as a method of rarity, Cizar's will often form small crsytals made of darkness to use in place of common currnecy. As well as such since many traders exist in the dark of night. These traders ail around islands selling from their ship so as not to interfere with any laws that may be in effect on islands preventing them from opperating their business on solid ground. '''Arena Combat: '''Dark types in the arena are uncommon but not rare, they use their power to form weapons to fight with, or just wear the opponent down until they can strike, not mnay darkness type are in arena bouts due to their sensitive eyes and most arenas are held in well lit places or outside in the sunshine. '''Mercenaries: '''As to be accustomed, there are many mercenaries who utilize darkness as their trade, they will hunt down and either, injure, maim, frighten orperhaps even kill with their power for money. This line of employment is stricty forbidden on the isles of Genyi, Roshan, Idgin, Thea, and Bellax. It is commonly found on Veron, and is not illegal but highly frowned upon on Pollux. This type of work is day to day in Gambiti's Grotto, since the area has been cloaked in darkness for thousands of years.